Eleven Years Ago
by Nega Nebulous
Summary: Young Saguru Hakuba meets up with the Magic Kaito organization, causing him to spend the years following trying to hunt them down. (Going by the anime's version, not the manga)


_Ohaiyou, minna! This is my first story, please review! (and point out what I should fix)_

_He may seem a little OOC, as he doesn't appear much and I had to use my imagination. (This is going by the anime's storyline)_

_I also took a few liberties in deciding what happened to his mother, as they never mention her._

* * *

_All rights belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei!_

* * *

**Eleven Years Ago**

Friday, July 9. It is 20:23 and 46.529 seconds on a stormy night, in Tokyo, Japan. A six year old child is sitting on a couch, reading a worn copy of Sherlock Holmes. His mother is in the kitchen talking on the phone with a friend.

The doorbell rings. His mother, still in the kitchen, makes a motion for him to answer the door.

The boy goes to answer the door and sees that it is a rain-drenched man, wearing a fedora and a large overcoat, with a big horseshoe moustache, at the door.

"Hello. Who are you?" the boy asks.

Ignoring the question, he tells him, "Lemme see your mum, Saguru Hakuba." Something about this man scares him, and he leaves as quickly as possible. Only later would he wonder how the man knew his name.

"Someone would like to see you, Mother." She apologizes to her friend, sets the phone down, and goes to the doorway. It is obvious by the confused look on her face that she does not recognize the person.

"Where is it? Where is the Garnet Wonder?" he growls, once he sees her. Saguru had often eavesdropped on his parents, and knew that this was a magnificent jewel that had been in his family for many generations. Saguru's mother doesn't respond to the question, but urgently tells Saguru, "Go call the police, pet."

As he takes his first step, the moustached man pulls out a gun and points it at his mum. "If you take another step, I'm blasting your mum's head off. Clear?" Saguru freezes, helpless. He pulls out another gun from his coat pocket, and points it at Saguru with his free hand.

"Tell me where the damn jewel is, or I'll shoot your stupid brat," he says to Saguru's mother. A wave of dread washes over her. "It's upstairs, in my room, on my nightstand." She takes a breath, then pleads, "Don't hurt him! Please!"

The man scowls. "You better be telling the truth, you got it? Or else, I'll-" he lets the threat hang in the air.

"No! It's the truth! Please believe me!" She screams. Moustache –Saguru's name for the man- smiles nastily. "Good. Didn't think you'd lie ta me." His right hand tightens around the first gun, and then…

BANG.

He was frozen to the spot, his brain not yet registering the meaning of the words spoken only a second ago. A puff of smoke floats up slowly from the gun, and…

_Mum. No. No. NO!_

His mum falls to the floor, red staining her white jacket. The man, satisfied that she wouldn't get up again, walks up the stairs. The moment he is gone, Saguru runs to his mother.

"Mother!" Even at six years old, Saguru has seen quite a few murder cases- with his dad, in movies, from reading his favorite detective stories over and over again. As a result, he knows when people will definitely die.

"Run, Saguru!" His mother tells him desperately. He tries to comfort her, and then notices the cell phone in her jacket pocket. His fingers trembling, he flips it open, and with trembling fingers, presses, 1-1-9.

"Hello, what's your emergency?" A woman's calm voice is heard at the other end. He tells the woman his name address, and about the situation, when the man's heavy boot steps are heard coming down the stairs. He quickly hangs up, and slips the phone back into his mother's pocket just as the man reaches the last step of the stairs.

"Trying to call the cops, are you?" The man pulls out his gun again and points it at Saguru. "I told ya not to do it." He pauses, then says, "Any last words?"

_'Why did you shoot her?' 'I hate you!' 'This is all a joke, right? Please let it all be a joke!'_ Several thoughts swim their way around Saguru's head, but all he could manage to say was, "Who are you?"

BANG. BANG.

Saguru feels a sharp pain explode in his body. He falls to the floor. As the man left the house, he turns his head to look at the child bleeding to death on the ground.

"My name is Snake. Remember that in hell."

**...**

20:27 and 18.482 seconds. The ambulances arrive, their shrieking sirens being the only disturbance in the otherwise silent night.

**...**

20:29 and 19.361 seconds. Saguru's bayaa returns home from shopping to find the young master's house surrounded by police cars and ambulances.

**...**

20:32 and 58.235 seconds. They arrive at the hospital. Doctors try their best to save them.

Superintendent General Hakuba, who has been notified of the incident sits outside, his face pale, hoping and praying that it wouldn't be the worst, and feeling disgusted that he couldn't do anything to help.

**...**

22:42 and 12.410 seconds. A nurse comes outside. The moment the police chief sees her, he jumps to his feet. "Are they OK?" he almost shouts. The nurse pauses. "The boy will be alright. It didn't hit anything important." She bites her lip. "But… I'm sorry… we couldn't save the mother."

**...**

**Nine years ago**

Sunday, June 15. 12:45 and 56.202 seconds. Saguru Hakuba, now eight, is on his computer in his mansion in England, watching the Japanese news.

After the robber came and killed his mother, his father had him sent to England, so that he would 'forget these bad memories and move on with his life.' As if.

"Kaitou Kid successfully steals the Golden Twilight, the world's biggest topaz!" One of the other tabs he opened is playing a video now. Saguru clicks on it, half interested. The first thing he sees is a picture of the Kaitou Kid, running from a mob of policemen. And, on the far left side, he sees…

Snake.

Saguru gasps. There is no doubt about it. If not for the giant horseshoe moustache that Saguru definitely remembers, in the video he is shown tripping and swearing in an all-too familiar voice. He replays the video, and notices something strange. The gun. It looked different from the guns that all the other officers were holding. _So this guy has to do with the Kaitou Kid, huh? _After a quick search of 'Kaitou Kid' online, Saguru began to notice that Snake and a blonde guy appeared in almost every heist.

_Mother, I promise you I'll catch these guys._

**_..._**

**Two months ago**

Monday, September 3, 21:01 and 32.041 seconds. After so many years had passed, his mother's death had become nothing more than another event in his life. Nothing more, nothing less. The anger that he had felt back then was now only the faintest echo of what it had been over ten years ago. Even so, he still felt the need to bring these criminals to justice. After years of research, snooping around, and hacking- it was a good thing that his father was a police chief- Saguru had found out a little bit about the Organization that Snake was part of- they were after gems, but they also did assassinations, blackmailing, and robbery among a wide variety of other things. Saguru smiles as he waits for the heist to start. The Kaitou Kid was just a small part, but he would serve as the perfect bait.

_Of course, he's a criminal too, and I'll also catch him. Afterwards._

**...**

**Present**

Thursday, November 29, 11:43 and 25.452 seconds. The heist that Kaitou Kid had sent the note for last week was to begin in 16 minutes and 34.548 seconds. Saguru closes his watch and sits down on a bench outside the museum, waiting for Kaitou Kid to come.

_Mother, remember my promise? I'm definitely going to keep it. Just watch me._

* * *

Alright, so should I continue this story?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
